


Poker Night

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: The gang is over for Poker and Blair is looking to make some money.





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Poker night

 

It was Friday night and Jim had invited the closer detectives over for a night of poker.

 

It had been some time that they had been able to sit down and bullshit as they swapped chips and money. Simon was free as were Rafe and Henri. Taggart had to decline, stating he had a date with his wife to see a movie.

 

"That's so romantic," Blair smiled.

 

For his comment he got razed for being a softy.

 

Blair left early to go to the grocery to pick up snacks that they chipped in for him to pick up. "And we mean normal stuff, no blue chips, or spinach dip with no calories. We want the good stuff," Henri commented.

 

Blair had all the items on the island and the poker table set up for them.

 

They all agreed that it was perfect. Sitting down, Blair clapped his hands together, and warmed them up. 

 

"Feeling lucky Hairboy?" Henri asked.

 

"Well, I'm hoping to make a little to buy a book for school," Blair answered.

 

"I remember college, had one book cost me over a hundred bucks, brand new. Took a lot of talking to convince my parents that books were outrageous."

 

"Yeah, well this book is something I've had my eye on for awhile. It's a rare book that a local antique dealer has. I happened to see it. It's a bit out of my reach at the moment. But I'm slowly saving for it, barring any car mishaps."

 

"Ah yes, that classic of yours that runs on Mondays and Thursdays and every other weekend," Jim answered as he sat down next to Blair.

 

"Lay off my car man, it's my baby. Just like that truck is your baby, so I don't want to hear it."

 

Sitting down, the men made themselves with their food and cards.

 

** **

Jim looked at his watch, seeing it was before midnight, he looked at the table. Rafe had closed out early. Simon and Blair had held most of the pots for the night. He was holding on be a few chips.

 

"I think this is the last hand guys."

 

Blair grumbled. Simon eyed him then his cards. 

 

Simon laid two cards down to get two new ones. He moved his cards around in his hand.

 

Blair took one. He eyed his pile and the pot. Adding two large chips to the pot, he looked at Simon to see what he would do.

 

Adding two and raising two, he left the challenge to Blair.

 

Blair took it, making the necessary chips to equal Simon.

 

"Call," Simon said as he flipped his cards over. He had three five's. 

 

Blair flipped his and had a full house, seven, eight, nine, ten, jack of hearts.

 

"Damn," Simon said as he sat back from the table.

 

Blair smiled as he took the chips to count to see what he got out of the pot.

 

"Hope that gets you towards your book kid," Simon said as he stood up.

 

"It should," Blair answered.

 

Jim cashed out Simon and Henri. Rafe said forget it; give his twenty bucks to Blair for his book fund. Jim laughed as he escorted them to the door.

 

Blair stood up and smiled, "Hundred and fifty bucks, fifty more and I can get it."

 

"Make that thirty, Rafe donated his remaining twenty to the cause."

 

Blair smiled. "I'll thank him Monday when I see him."

 

"So you need thirty?"

 

"Yeah, I'll save it up this week, no dating and no wild grocery shopping, I should have it at the end of the week."

 

Jim looked at what his remaining share of the pot was, forty five dollars, he had started with fifty for the night, so he almost broke even. Taking his money, he handed thirty over to Blair. 

 

"Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow." He picked up the empty bottles and headed for the kitchen.

 

Blair looked at the back of Jim and held his tongue a moment, then said, "Thanks man."


End file.
